Input devices for computer systems continue to evolve. Occasionally, a useful device, such as the mouse, significantly changes the field of input devices. The mouse is particularly suited to desktop computer systems because it is moved across a flat surface to provide navigation input. For laptops, touch pads provide similar functionality, but are built into the system because of space concerns and to avoid the need for a flat surface on which to operate. In some cases, a mouse is attached to a laptop when the laptop is placed upon a desk or other flat surface, making the laptop much like a portable computer for desktop use.
It would be advantageous to develop an input device that is not reliant upon a desk or other flat surface to operate, but has the functionality of a mouse or a touch pad.